fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 21
OVERMAN SUPREME YE, Rhodes, and Tulip step forward towards a path forged by Overman Corp to the front door of the sinister corporation. Skeletons and destroyed weapons of war litter the path as YE blazes forward, his needle shining in the wasteland sun. Rhodes and Tulip gallop closely behind, their weapons clenched in their teeth. YE kicks the door open and his muddy footprints soil the nice white tiled flooring of the Overman Corp building. There’s nobody home. YE scuttles about, the building seeming extremely alien to him due to it’s near perfect conditions. There isn’t a speck of dirt or grime that YE and the others didn’t track in themselves. Something is off. ---- A camera adjusts its focus. It identifies the intruders as YE, Tulip, and Rhodes. A man behind the camera clicks a button and the stairwell railing opens a hidden hatch to blow a paralyzing dart. YE and the other intruders fall to the ground. A crude smile etched across the man’s face. His face draws back as he gets up from the rolling chair. His name is Mr. Overman, and he is the self proclaimed supreme. Three men grab the paralyzed raccoons, their multicolored bodies being strapped into chains. Mr. Overman comes out from the corner, a device in his hands. YE watches as Mr. Overman crudely gestures towards a concave projection in the wall, with iron plating strapped against the sunken section with flashing lights of various colors. :Mr. Overman: Well, well. I suppose you came from Jeremy to try and stop me? YE says nothing. He couldn’t anyway. :Mr. Overman: It’s been tricky trying to get Jeremy’s soul free from his body. It kept reappearing in a new one. But we were finally able to pry it open and now he’s dead and the portal… Mr. Overman clicked a button on the device. The recessed section of the wall became filled with a green light, which swirled as YE and the other raccoons watched. :Mr. Overman: ...that’s finally alive. Souls are a good generator when all the uranium was used up for the bombs. Mr. Overman realized now that he was talking to a bunch of mute raccoons, who weren’t going to say anything anytime soon. :Mr. Overman: You’re not a fun bunch, are you? Anyway, I just need to get the right universal coordinates to open the portal to the eldritch being Bloop’s dimension. When released, I sacrifice you three to him and in return we recreate this universe in my image. I tell you this because I know you understand but… you can’t do anything about it. YE’s senses began to reactivate themselves slowly, which came to him as a sandy feeling. He inched his tail to his syringe, just out of his reach. Overman seemed to notice his body was awake again, coming over to grab his needle and taunt him. He dropped the device, sending the universal coordinates spiraling into a random flurry of numbers. YE grabbed the device and Overman came over to him, which turned out to be a mistake. YE’s tail grabbed the syringe, which he used the tip to loosen the chains and slip out. Overman wrestled with the green racoon as he attempted to destroy the device but he was sent flying by one of Overman’s hits. The device and the giant syringe still in his hands, he flew into the portal. ---- On the other side, a yellow colored portal opened into an American prison cell. YE slammed into the iron bars of the prison, shocking two girls inside. His syringe rolled onto the ground along with the device. YE picked himself up, clawing up the wall to try and get back but the portal closed far out of his reach. A girl with tattoos on her arms eyed the giant syringe.